Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) devices, such as RFID tags, are commonly used for wireless identification. An RFID tag typically includes an RFID chip attached to an antenna, packaged in such a way that it can be applied to an object. For example, a tag may be packaged as a RFID label that can be peeled from a release liner and affixed to a product or the tag may simply be mounted inside a carton or packaging of a retail product. Generally, the RFID chip contains information about or associated with the object to which the tag has been applied. A remote interrogator (also called a reader) reads the information from the RFID chip by communicating with the RFID tag via wireless radio signals. The maximum range at which a tag is readable by the interrogator is quantifiable by measuring in decibels the gain of that particular tag.
Known RFID tags have relatively low gains. For example, a standard 4-inch by 6-inch label will commonly have a gain of around 1.8 decibels. It will be appreciated that this limits the usage of such tags.